


Pompeii

by cecibarnes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: James "Flint", with his fiery colouring and passion, reminds me of an erupting volcano, hence the title and diction used.And so, this is him as seen through John's eyes.





	Pompeii

I wonder.  
You wander.  
Gaze soft,  
Steps harsher,  
As light fades   
On the doorstep  
Of the untamed.

I orbit your rage,  
Bask in your heat,  
Akin to Pompeii’s  
Vesuvius:  
Inevitable.  
So I swallow my breath  
In crystallised duress,  
And,  
With ash on my tongue,  
I realise  
The depths  
To which I’ve sunk.

Heart in uproar,  
A war rages   
As your sweltering hands   
Skim  
My surface.  
Yet again,  
I ask for more,   
But only scorch marks  
Litter my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> James "Flint", with his fiery colouring and passion, reminds me of an erupting volcano, hence the title and diction used.   
> And so, this is him as seen through John's eyes.


End file.
